forever heated
by OwlandSoldier
Summary: Nastu thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Lucy. little did he know it would result in sweet payback and many nights of fun. Rated M for language, and lemons. (Natsu-Lucy) (Erza-Jellal) (Gray-Juvia)
1. Chapter 1

He makes his way to the guild, a great plan that he and happy had come up with to play around with Lucy.

He enters through the guild doors, and makes his way over to the busty blonde Mage.

"Lucy!" He says running toward her. Lucy trains her eyes to the dragon slayer making his way across the guild to where she is seated.

Returning her attention to the plate of food in front of her, Lucy takes a few bites before, once more, focusing on Natsu, who was now seated very close to her.

He leans in closer. His face straight, serious, intent. His voice raspy and heated.

"Lucy." He whispers to her, his breath brushing against the stellar mage's face.

Lucy can feel the rush of blood to her cheeks. Having him this close to her face, while being so serious, did not do anything but make her feel hot.

"N-Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy squeaks, unable to maintain her trembling voice.

The pink haired dragon slayer moved his face centimeters away from Lucy's, their lips barely touching.

Taking in a deep breath, Natsu burps into the blonde's face. The boy pulls away so quick he almost falls over. He laughs so hard, tears form in the corners of his eyes.

The celestial Mage stands up, so infuriated with her partner, she makes her way over to Natsu who was slowly backing away when he tripped, landing on the guild floor.

"L-Lucy, Happy told me to do it! I'm sorry!" Natsu struggled to calm his laughter, taking deep breaths only to burst out laughing again.

Infuriated, Lucy then walked directly up to Dragonslayer who was now on the ground.

The busty, blond mage lifted her black combat boots just above his face and with all the strength she could put into her leg, she brought it down.

After a few hits, Both Gray and Erza had gotten up for their seats and tried to hold Lucy back from hitting the pinkette anymore.

With her foot in mid air, they finally got her far back enough to make sure she wouldn't go after him again.

Looking down at the dragon slayer, they were all a little confused to see Natsu with a big smile on his face. Natsu made eye contact with Gray before raising his thumbs up slowly and wheezes, "Gray, it's black lace." Then passes out, but not before Lucy could give him one last hard stomp to the groin.

Lucy had then turned to see Gray with a dark red tint on his cheeks. The ice Mage had tried turning away before Lucy would notice, but it was to late Lucy already had a deadly Erza glare upon her face. Slowly backing away from Lucy, Gray turns tail and sprints out of the guild before he gets a taste of Lucy's wrath.

The busty blonde let out a deep sigh, earning a confused look from the scarlet haired knight beside her.

" I don't understand boys or their stupid jokes." Lucy complained.

"If you would like, I will be happy to accompany you in revenge against Natsu and Gray. Natsu and his foolishness and Gray for his inappropriate thoughts about your undergarments. You know as the saying goes, an eye for an eye. JUSTICE!" Erza says while lifting her sword high into the air, as if claiming war against the two idiotic boys. Lucy could only pray that Erza meant that figuratively.

Erza and Lucy had spent the entire day planning Lucy's payback on the two morons. They even had a plan B if someone were to ruin plan A. All that was left to do was set the plan into motion. The plan the two mages had come up with was to get the idea in Natsu's head that Lucy wants him. She is to untie his scarf and tie his hands to the bed. Grabbing a rope from under her bed, she will then tie down his feet and whip him lightly. While all this happening, Ezra is in the closet with a tape recorder.

Later on that night...

Lucy's apartment

 _Knock knock._

"Hey Luce open up." Natsu calls, finally using her door. Lucy had told him to meet her at her apartment so she can make sure she is ready for the plan. Putting on her black silk robe that shows her curves, Lucy opens the door.

Natsu's eyes widen in surprise when he notices what she is wearing. With her hips accented, her cleavage calling to him. Lucy throws her arms around his neck, her breasts pushing into the dragon slayers torso making his breath hitch and his heart pace quicken. "I've been waiting so long for this Natsu." She says, biting her lip. "W-what?" Natsu swallows.

The stellar mage grabs his scarf, pulling him to the bed. Lucy lightly shoves him down, making him lay on his back. Soon after he's down, she seductively climbs on top of him and straddles his hips. Natsu's breaths starts to become quick and sharp as he tries to calm himself down. Slowly making her way up his toned body, Lucy grabs his scarf and begins to unravel the cloth from his neck. Once it is untied, she pushes his hands up to the bed post and ties them using his muffler. With Natsu tied up, she clambers off of him and reaches under the bed for the rope she hid there before the boy had arrived. Tieing Natsu's feet to the bed, she grabs her whip from her work table, Natsu giving a look of confusion and fear. 'This is gonna be such sweet payback!' Thought the blonde, a slight smirk upon her lips.

"Don't worry it's only going to hurt a lot." She purrs, slowly, seductively making her way back over to the bed. The busty blonde lifts the whip in the air only to bring it back down onto the inside of the dragon slayer's left arm. The whip had hit hard enough to inflict some pain to the boy, but not hard enough to where it would leave any permanent damage. At first The celestial mage was afraid she had hurt Natsu and was expecting him to yell at her but what he did in reaction made her cheeks flare a light pink blush. Natsu had let out a loud, dirty, pleasured moan.

"L-Luce. Do it again." He stutters, looking at Lucy. She couldn't believe it, is he actually enjoying getting whipped? So, he really is the sadistic maniac everyone takes him for. Not sure on whether or not to continue, the busty mage craned her neck towards the closet door -cracked open- where the requip mage was hidden away. Recording the entire scene happening on the outside of her little closet space. From what Lucy could see, Erza looked somewhat surprised and confused to Natsu's reaction to the whipping Lucy had gave him. But none the less, Erza knew they weren't quite finished with Natsu's payback.

After a few seconds, The brave knight gave Lucy the signal to continue what she had started.

Turning back to the hot and horny Natsu, Lucy got an idea. She made her way to the bed and sat down right next to the pink haired monster. Slowly and seductively (in Natsu's opinion) sliding her hands up and down his godly body, feeling his abdomen tense with the slight touch of her long, slender fingers letting her hands trace their way to Natsu's rock hard abs, and back up to his chest.

He couldn't believe it, the girl he loved since she first joined the guild, acting so much out of her character (not that he minded), but with all her purring and whipping, he didn't know what to think. All he could really think of right now what's the blonde angel right above him and the hardening of his member.

"I'm sorry love, but I've some business to take care of. But I'll come back to you. " Lucy got up and changed into some more appropriate clothing for the guild. She turns to the closet and motions Erza to come out and follow her out the door. "Bye Natsu." Lucy smirks as she sees his bright red face, loving his reaction, she playfully waves goodbye as her and Erza make their way back to the guild. "W-Wait, you still have to- aaaaand they're gone. Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Erza entered the guild full of determination. They took a look around trying to find their stripper friend. When they finally spot him, Erza lights up seeing her chance. She walks up to Gray and shoves the video camera at him.

"Look!" Erza screams with excitement.

"Hm?" Gray, curious to see what was being shoved at him, looks down at the video camera.

"What!? You weren't supposed to do that! That's not part of the plan!" Lucy objected, but Erza wasn't paying any attention, for she had already pressed play on the video camera.

Nothing could contain the blush on Gray and Lucy's faces. Gray's jaw had dropped at seeing how much Natsu enjoyed the pain Lucy's whip inflicted on his hard body. Gray couldn't help but feel a little turned on at the fact of how dominant Lucy could be, starting to get a little horny at the thought, his member awakened within his boxers, this did not go unnoticed by the girls

"Um Gray..." Erza says, looking down at his groin, her face a brighter shade of red than her hair.

"What?..." Gray questioned, puzzled at what Erza was looking at, he followed her gaze, realizing he was showing through his shorts.

"SHIT!" Gray quickly ran out of the guild back to his apartment to take his mind off the tape.

"Well that was awkward, I wasn't expecting Gray to get excited about seeing the tape. After all that, I need a bath. I'm going back to my apartment."

Lucy made her way towards her apartment and as she walks down the street, she remembers a certain pink haired dragon slayer tied to her bed. She couldn't help the heat stirring up In her stomach and the wetness pooling between her legs at the thought of him tied down and helpless at her mercy. She would have tried to deny it if you asked, but her pace quickened, eager to return where they left off.

"Natsu, I think we should continue where we stopped don't yo-" Lucy was cut short as she noticed the bed was empty, the rope ripped up on the ground and his scarf no longer tied around the bedpost, but nowhere in sight. "N-Natsu?" Lucy asked the empty (or so she thought) room. 'M-maybe he freed himself and left…' She thought, a little disappointed.

"Luuuce~" a deep, raspy voice called from the darkest corner of the blonde's room. Lucy froze, her stomach doing flips and her core burning with lust. " You left me when I needed you most. You didn't even untie me so I could ease the tightening, and twisting in my stomach. You need to be punished. Luuuce~."

The demon like mage purred as he made his way right up behind the blonde, placing his hands on her hips and nuzzling his face into her neck and taking in a deep breath. "You smell sooo good.~" he purred into her neck. "Ahhh, N-Natsu," Lucy moaned as he swipes his tongue across her neck. Making her throw her head back into his shoulder.

Natsu smirks and picks up the busty blonde, carrying her bridal style to the bed. Setting her down, he climbs on top of her pinning her arms above her head. "And yes, we should start where we left off, but I'm gonna be the one on top~." The boy smirked, leaning his head down, his face millimeters away from hers. Then, before she knew it, Natsu captured her lips in a hot, fiery kiss.

Lucy swept her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. When he denied, she decided she would give him a taste of his own medicine. She was able to free her hand and ran it down his torso, at a slow, torturous pace. Sweeping over every indent and scar that accompanied his tanned skin. Finally, her hand reached the hem of his pants, slipping past to the hem of his boxers. slipping past that, her hand gripped the base of his pulsing member, and gave it a long, slow stroke. He gasps, allowing Lucy to slide her tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth. Her tongue dances with his, the kiss hot and needy. Mewls and moans escape from their lips.

Finally breaking the kiss for air, Natsu decides his clothes are too tight and itchy for him, so he removes his one sleeved vest and his white baggy pants leaving him in his black boxers. "I want _this_ off," he grabbed the hem of her shirt holding it up for her to see. "And _this_ off." His hand then grabbed the tiny piece of cloth that Lucy sees as a skirt and held it up. She does as she is told as soon as his hands release her own, pulling off the tight, crop top shirt and the short, light blue skirt, enticing the boy as he watches her breast bounce once they are free from their imprisonment. "Now, let see if I can make your _intoxicating_ scent, grow stronger." Lucy knew right then that Natsu could smell her arousal, the wetness pooling between her legs. The dragon slayer kissed, sucked, and licked his way down her angelic body, stopping only to leave a hickey here and there. Once the pink haired boy reached the hem of her panties, he looks up at the girl and smirks "Still black lace."

Natsu hooks his fingers around the waistline of the panties and yanks them down and off her long, never ending legs. Once they have been discarded, The boy grabs Lucy by the inside of her legs, spreading them apart. He catches a scent that immediately causes his eyes to roll back and a deep, possessive growl to erupt from his chest.

"Mmmm, god I love that smell. The smell of your arousal whenever I'm around. Don't think Ican't smell how dripping...," he moves his face closer to her folds, poking out his tongue at the little pearl at the top of her core. "Wet you get when I sit next to you or even say your name~" Natsu purrs again, repeating his last action and flicks his tongue back into the pink folds. " Mmmmmaahhhhhh!" Lucy throws her head back at the jolt of electricity from the dragon slayer's pink muscle.

The second his taste buds come in contact with her moisture, his heart speeds up and his mouth waters. " you taste better than I thought.~" Natsu goes deeper with the strokes of his tongue, lapping up at the wetness and arousal. His tongue disappears within her core. "Nnnahhhh N-Natsuuuahhhh!" Lucy arches her back in pleasure. Her hands finding his blush colored hair and fisting her hands into it. Pushing his head into her center, eager to increase the amazing feeling of his bristled tongue.

"Mmm, Luce, you taste so good.~" being Intrigued by the sweet taste of Lucy's arousal, Natsu adds a finger to her core, pumping in and out while lapping at her clit. Loving her moans and Mewls as his tongue glides across her center. "Mm, Luce~ I want to fuck you. Hard." He smirked. Her face shocked at the words he just spoke. His raging cock, aching for attention. Attention he was determined to get.

Natsu had repositioned himself along with Lucy. She was on all fours, her head resting in her arms while her ass stuck high in the air. Natsu removed her bra and his trousers, his member standing tall and proud against his taut abs. Lucy lifts her head and looks at the thick, pulsating organ, and licks her lips. "Wait Natsu, that's not fair, you've tasted me, but I haven't tasted you~." She turns around and pushes him down. A little confused by what's happening, Natsu obeys and lays on his back. "I want to know how good you taste Natsuuu~" Lucy purrs. She takes hold of the base of his cock, bringing the tip to her mouth, and gives it a little taste test. 'A little salty but not bad. It's addicting.' Thought the blonde. She gives the tall organ a lick from bottom to top. "Nnngghh, fuck! That feels so good Luce" Natsu fist his hands in her golden hair and and throws his head back. Lucy, having never done this before, goes on instinct and Natsu's moans alone. She takes the head of his cock and swirls her tongue around the little slit at the top.

After a few swirls and strokes, Lucy takes the whole head in her mouth, sucking hard as she bobs her head up and down, getting a feel of how this is supposed to work. "Nnnggg oh yeah, fuck that feels good!" Natsu's throws his head backwards, almost hitting the headboard and his hands tightly grip the hair of the blonde angel in between his legs, begging her to go deeper and faster. The coiling sensation in his stomach growing tighter with each stroke and slurp. "L-Lucy, faster, please, faster." He begs as he can taste the orgasmic bliss on the tip of his tongue. Lucy quickens her pace, sucking harder and faster, going deeper and deeper until she is deepthroating the huge cock of the boy moaning and groaning before her. "L-Lucy, I'm gonna cum!" With that, Lucy sucks as hard as she can. The dragon slayer pours his thick, white seed into her mouth. Almost coming again from the sight of her ruffled hair, cum covered lips, and lusty brown eyes.

She tries her best to swallow all of it, the white, sticky substance almost as thick as glue. when she finally manages she pants out "You taste so good. Natsu, wanna try?" Without waiting for a reply, she kisses Natsu and her tongue dances with his. 'I can still taste myself on her tongue. Fuck, she is hot.' The boy thinks to himself. He can't wait for all the other things he wanted to do to the girl. "My turn."

Natsu towered over Lucy as she kneeled before him, her ass in the air, her head lay on her arms, awaiting the entrance of the massive organ attached to the 'Sex God' Natsu. Natsu coats his still-hard member in the moisture of Lucy's arousal. Lubricating himself for what he knows, is the most painful part. (Well for her at least.) Natsu slowly and carefully pushes the head of his cock into her core,

"Aahhh!" The stellar Mage cries as the dragon boy reaches her virgin barrier. "I know Lucy, I'm sorry." Natsu tries his hardest to control the beast within him and not snap his hips and fuck her like an animal, but the tightness of her core breaks his restraints for a moment and his hips snap quickly, breaking through her hymen and stopping as soon as he heard her cry out in pain. "Aaahhhhh! S-stop, please s-stop!" Tears stung Lucy's eyes and her body trembled.

After a moment, Natsu slowly pulled out a few inches and stopped "does it still hurt?" Trying his hardest to control his own needs, and put the one he loves first, "Y-yeah, I think so.." The busty Mage replied. With the okay from Lucy, Natsu made a slow pace of his thrust, waiting to make sure he was not hurting the angelic wizard beneath him. "Mmmahhhh! Faster Natsu! Please, faster!" Her head threw back and she Mewled and moaned. The sweet, lustful moans like music to his ears and his hips snapped and his pace quickened. "Mmm ahhhhh oh god Natsu! Harder, please! Ohh~" loving her plead and moan, he snapped his hips again and his thrust became fast, and rough. "Oh fuck Luce, you're so tight! You feel so good! Nnnggg Mmmm aahhh!" The dragon slayer moaned. The clenching and unclenching of her walls bringing him closer to the edge.

Natsu leaned over Lucy's back and reached around to latch onto her breast. "Mm ahh! Oh~" the celestial Mage Mewled as his calloused hand came in contact with her soft breast. He rolled and twirled her erect nipple between his fingers switching between rolling pulling and flicking. "Mmmmm oohh yeah~ don't stop Natsu! Oh please!" Lucy moaned feeling her insides coil as her orgasm came closer and closer with every thrust and flick. "Mmmm yeah, you like that Luce? Does that feel good?" The pink haired boy hissed in pleasure when her walls clenched on his throbbing cock. "Mmm ahhhh! Oh YESS, YESSS NATSU~!" Lucy dropped her head and threw it back up screaming every time Natsu hit her G-spot. "RIGHT THERE NATSU~ oh yes right there~!" Lucy's breasts slapping against her skin, Natsu playing with them while he thrusts into her like a wild animal. With his gut tightening, the only thought on his mind is the sweet feeling of release.

"Oh fuck Luce! Mmhhh yeah, I'm gonna cum. Mmm ahhh!" His thrust turned into wild bucks as his mind clouded with the sensation of sweet release. "Ohhh Yeahh! Nnnaaaattttssssuuu!~ with one last thrust Natsu and Lucy both came together. "Lluucce!" He hissed as he emptied his seed deep within her. Both mages collapsed onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-Natsu, I'm not…...ready…..yet." Lucy panted out, out of breath from about five five minutes ago, their previous actions lead to an out of breath Lucy and a horny Natsu. "Ok Luce, it's time for round two, but we're gonna switch it up a little." Natsu turned over on his back and grabbed Lucy by the hips, taking her with him and setting her right above his hard on. "Natsu I said I'm not read-oh." The feeling of their position and the twitching cock occasionally tapping her core, encouraged Lucy to reenter the raging member of her best friend, back into the confines of her moist folds."A-ah N-Natsu."

Lucy slowly lowered herself, accustoming herself with the new depths that monster inside her reached. With Natsu's hands placed firmly on her hips, she began to ride the dragon slayer. She moves her hips up and down humping on the cock and loving the friction it created. "Nngg Lucy, you're so tight. Mmmhh ahhhh" Natsu moans as the walls of her core clenched around his raging member, "Aahhh N-Natsu! It's so ahhh deep!" Lucy leans her head back and rests her hands on Natsu's upper thighs, riding the cock faster and harder. "Oohh yesss, right there, ahhhh nnnggghhh." Lucy bounces harder and faster hitting her G-spot over and over.

"Nnnggg oh yeah Luce, fuck me, ride me! Ahhhh, Nnnggg!" Natsu groans. His hands move from their position on her hip, to her breasts. Pulling and twisting the little pebbles between his fingers. Taking his right hand and pushing on her back to bring her closer, his left hand gripping her right breast, brought it to his lips. Sucking, biting and licking her areola. "Mmmmaaaaahhhh! Oh yeah Natsu!

"Nnnggghhhnnaa…..aahhhhttsss...uuuhuuuu…" She throws her head back, moaning and mewling as she rides him, her climax coming up close. Natsu moves to the other breast, repeating the sucking, nipping, biting, and licking the he did to the other breast. "Mmmm ahhh, Luce, I love when you clench like that. It feels so good!~" Natsu throws his head back, loving the way Lucy clenches around him in a certain way.

"N-Nattssuuuahhh… I-I'm….cumming….. Ahhh….. Yyyeeaah….. Oohh!" Lucy came her liquid pleasure running down her legs and onto the bed. "I not -Nnnggg- don't yet…"

Natsu got up and pinned Lucy against the wall. Wrapping her legs around his hips and pinning her arms above her head. He then began I thrust away into her like a wild beast. Jack hammering into her. He groaned and hissed in pleasure while Lucy mewls and screams his name, clawing his back, digging her nails into his skin, holding on for dear life.

"Mm ahhh! Nnnnaaatttt….. Ahhhhhh.. Ohh.. Yeah…..ooohhhh. Right there Natsuuuu….. Maaaaa…. Mmmmm.. Ahhhhh!" Lucy's orgasm comes fast, making her body tremble and her core to squirt a clear liquid onto Natsu's thighs and the floor. "Nnnggghhh….. Ahhhhh. Fuck yes Luce. I need you to cum one more time! Nnnggghhh yesssss!" He hissed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "NYAAAA…..I-I CAN'T AHHHH NNGGHH…..NATSUUUUUU…...AHHHHH!" Lucy screams in pure pleasure. No longer able to see, only feel the sweet bliss of her fourth orgasm as it approaches quickly.

Natsu thrusts fast and hard into Lucy. His climax just around the corner, "Nnnggghhh ffuucckk… Oh yeah Lucy~….. I'm gonna cum!" After a few hard thrusts both Natsu and Lucy cum. Lucy squirts again and Natsu empties his load deep within her. Both wizards collapse to the floor.

Natsu decides to tease her for payback earlier and slides it slowly back in. "Ahh~ N-Natsu why?" Lucy says with tears in her eyes. Natsu slides his cock in and out extremely slowly to tease her insides. He leans into her suddenly to get to her ear, accidently pushing his cock all the way inside her. Her head flies back narrowly missing him. "Payback." She moans at his dominance. "Natsu, I love you.." The busty mages cheeks are a light red. "I love you too." The dragon slayer replies. "I have one more thing I want to do to you, I want to suck you off. You taste so good." Lucy seductively licks her lips. Pushing the dragon slayer onto his back on the floor and crawls her way to his cock, still hard and ready to go. "Mmm, you look so yummy." She purrs as she slides her tongue from the base to the tip and pops his cocks head into her mouth. "Nnngghh Luce, fuck that feels good!" He groans and fists his hands into her hair. Eagerly wanting to quicken her slow, agonizing pace.

She takes his head in her mouth and bobs her head. Sucking hard as she goes. Her hand pumps what she cannot reach with her plump lips. Soon her sucking increases and she is deepthroating the cock as he moans and hisses beneath her. "Oohh fuck yes Luce, just like that, oh god! I'm gonna cum." She sucked harder and harder. Going faster and faster till finally, "Oh fuck yesss Lucy I'm cumming in that pretty little mouth of yours ahhh NNGGHH!~" Natsu empties himself deep in her throat, his eyes heavy with sleep. His hands gently stroke her face as she swallows his semen. Her eyes no longer hold the clouded lust as before. All that he sees is the crystal clear, chocolate brown orbs he sees every day. Natsu leans against the wall and slumps down to where he is barely standing. Lucy collapses onto Natsu as Natsu slides down onto the floor they lay there panting for a while. Natsu stands up with his legs still week and slumps down again. Lucy looks up at him worried. "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah." Natsu lifts Lucy up bridal position and collapses on the bed with her. They both pass out immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lucy wakes up in Natsu's arms and closes her eyes. His warmth tempting sleep to take over her again. Her eyes shoot open as she realises that they were both stark naked without any blankets on, relying on on each other's body heat to keep warm. Just as Lucy's face gets a bright red blush, There is a knock on her door. "J-just a second!" She yells to the door.

While trying her best to wiggle her way out of Natsu's grip, the door opens. "W-WAIT DON'T COME IN HERE!" Lucy is furiously struggling when a naked Gray walks in with the red-haired Erza. Both Mages stop at the sight of a naked Lucy laying in bed with a naked Natsu. Both in each other's arms.

Gray's face is a light, rosy color while Erza's face is a deep crimson red. "D-d-did w-we c-come at a-a-a b-b-bad time?" asks the female knight. Starting to turn away. "M-maybe we should come back later, wayyyy later…" The ice mage quickly walks out the door followed by Erza. "Well that was humiliating." sighs the naked blonde. Her face burning and bright red. "Nnggh, good morning Luce. Did ya sleep well?" A still sleepy Natsu asks, oblivious to what just happened. "GET OUT OF MY BED! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy jumps up, yelling and pointing at Natsu to go cover himself. Lucy sighs, "I'm going to take a bath, don't break anything." The stellar mage tries to stand but almost falls had it not been for Natsu's quick reflexes. He catches the girl before she can fall to the ground. "I-I don't think I can make it to the bathroom on my own…" Lucy looks down, images of last night's events flood her mind, making her heart race increase and a certain tightening in her stomach to distract her from the pink haired monster calling her name.

"Luce, Luce, helllooooo. Anybody home? Hey, are you there?

LUCY!" Natsu calls to the blonde in his arms, looking off into space and a slight blush upon her cheeks. Her chocolate, brown orbs turning cloudy with a familiar lust recognized by the dragon slayer from the night before.

He smirks when a familiar scent fills his nose. He inhaled deeply, feeling his member awaken and his beast side stirring as well. A deep, low, growl erupting from his throat when the scent grows stronger. "Hey lucy, let's take a bath." He smirks, Lucy finally gives him her attention. "Hm." The busty blonde nods. Eager to be in a nice hot tub.

"Alright, it's ready. You can get in now Luce." Natsu helps lucy lower herself into the tub, her legs still sore and as useful as jelly. "Ahhh, this feels good~" the stellar mage practically melting as soon as she is all the way in. "scoot over so i can get in too." Natsu says. Putting one foot in as soon as the girl is far enough for him to fit. He steps in and sinks down, pulling lucy into him. Nuzzling into her neck and sighing contently. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, kneading his thumbs into her back to massage the sore muscles.

"Mmmmm right there." the blonde replies when his hands reach her lower back. Her head falls back and rests on Natsu's shoulder. As the boy rubs and hand make their way upward he finds a knot next to her spine and roughly pushes into it working it free of her tense muscles. Lucy lets out a mixed moan of pleasure and pain. Natsu smiles and moves his hands to her breasts and attempts massaging them. Lucy squeals. "Natsu not yet." She turns around to face him where she has her feet right next to his hips. "You have two massage my legs first." Natsu smiles and nods kneading her thick thighs, working her free of the soreness from their rough play the previous night. Starting on the inside of her thighs, slightly grazing her lower lips with each stroke.

Lucy looks down and a large pulsating organ catches her eye. Lucy removes Natsu's hands from her thighs and moves her hands to Natsu's thighs, rubbing right next to his pulsating member, slightly scraping his shaft and her hands massage into his muscled legs. A deep, possessive growl erupts low from his smirks as she moves closer to his groin going over it more and more with movement of her massaging hands. Natsu's cock leaps, wanting more attention from the goddess before him. Natsu hips twitch slightly at the feeling of her hands grasp the base of his pulsating organ.

Natsu quickly grabs Lucy's small waist and positions her onto his lap, Natsu's pulsating member leaning against her stomach still under the water of the bathtub. Lucy could see the precum dissolve into the water and feels her stomach tighten and liquid arousal leek from her core.

The sight of her horny lover making her insides burn with lust and anticipation. Natsu feels the heat of her arousal just above his groin. Natsu lifts Lucy up by her ass and positions his member. Natsu coats himself in the wetness of her core and roughly enters her.

He earns a lovely gasp from her plump, pink lips "I love every. Little, noise you make. You don't know how much it turns me on." smirks the demon like boy, placing his hands on her hips, lifting her until only the tip of him was still inside her before bringing her roughly back down. Water splashing over the edge of the tub, neither of them caring. "Mmmm ahhhhhh, nnaattssuuaahh!~" Lucy begins to roll her hips in time with his thrusts. Natsu's grip on her hips loosen and his thrusts falter as he lets Lucy take over. Lucy bounces up and down impaling herself over and over again, entrancing the dragon slayer. The stellar mage laces her fingers into his soft pink hair as her insides burn and her walls clench and unclench around his raging member.

Grabbing her hips to stop her bucks, Natsu pulls himself out and stands, carrying Lucy with him as he makes his way to the bathroom sink. Once he got where he wanted to go, he turned the busty blonde around so she was facing the bathroom mirror. Natsu the picks her up, his arms hooked under her knees and locks them so that she won't fall. His face right against her ear as he rasps "you wanna watch?" the demon like boy impales her again. Thrusting into her and watching as her breasts bounce. The blond looks in the mirror and is immediately entranced by the erotic sight of Natsu's cock disappearing within her core.

The busty mage's arousal heightened ten fold and her wetness dripped down her ass and onto the muscled thighs of the man impaling her over and over, making her insides coil. Her climax coming fast. "Nnnggghh, luce, you're so tight! Oh fuck" The dragon slayer hisses in pleasure as he catches a scent that makes him twitch and his eyes to roll back.

He can taste the sweet bliss of release on the very tip of his tongue and the clenching and unclenching of her walls only bringing him closer to the edge. Lucy was no better. The fast, rough thrusting of the pink haired monster and the hot sight of his cock disappearing within her only brought the edge closer and closer the longer she watched in the foggy bathroom mirror.

"Nnnaahhh…...aaatttssss…..uuuuaaahhhh….ah...im cumming!" the blonde's head fell back onto the dragon boy's shoulder as her body stiffened and her release came in a shocking wave of electricity. "Nnnngghhh…..Luce….ahh….im cumming….FUCK!" Natsu shouted, cumming shortly after his blonde beauty.

His legs like jelly and can no longer to hold them, both Natsu and Lucy crash to the the floor. "Natsu, I love you." the busty, blonde mage turns to face her love as she pants, trying to catch her breath. "Luce, I love you too. I've loved you for a long time." His voice raspy and hoarse. He turns to face her, pulling her back into his hard chest as both wizards drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder how Natsu and Lucy are. They haven't been around the guild lately. Maybe we should go check on 'em." Gray, Erza, and Happy are enjoying a day at the guild when Gray suddenly bursts out about how Natsu and Lucy haven't been to the guild for about a week. "Aye! What if something happened to them? WHAT IF THEY GOT KIDNAPPED BY BAD GUYS ARE THEY IN DANGER?! WHAT IF TH-" Happy gets cut off as Erza gives him a death glare. Her face shouting 'your imagination has gotten the best of you.' "Happy, I'm sure they're fine. There is nothing to worry about." The ice mage pats the cat's head, trying his best to not look worried (or disturbed).

Meanwhile at Lucy's

o0o

"Hey Natsu. You hungry?" The lovely, blonde mage calls to her best friend as she makes herself and him a big lunch. "YES! I'M STARVING!" Is all you can hear him shout from the bedroom, making the blonde giggle to herself. 'Of course he is. When is he not?' she asked herself while cooking the last few ingredients for her curry rice and green tea with citrus accents. Making the perfect lunch (in her opinion).

"Lunch is ready, come and eat!" the stellar mage shouts to Natsu who was still in her room. "YASS! COMMIN!" The demon-like boy races to the dining room and quickly takes his seat, waiting for the yummy cooking to be placed in front of him so he can devour it. Lucy comes in with two plates. She sets one in front of her chair and one in front of Natsu. "Here ya go Natsu. I hope you like it!" She smiles as his face immediately lights up and he begins to eat like a maniac. "Oh Luce…..this is...so good!" The dragon slayer compliments between mouthfuls. "Well, I'm glad you like it.

Lucy takes a few bites of her food. After her mouth is occupied, she focuses on the boy in front of her. 'How did I ever come to love this idiotic monster?' she questions herself. None the less Natsu is strong, kind, loyal, (not to mention sexy), and treats everyday as if it were his last.

He will always be there for her no matter what and she loves that about him. But what she doesn't love about him is his awful habit of destroying things in battle. They never get the full reward because they pay for the damage out of their paycheck, making it a real hassle to pay rent.

"Ahhh~ that was delicious! Thanks Luce!" the slayer sighed happily as his belly was full and his plate was clean of food. "W-what? Oh, no problem! I'm glad you liked it." the lovely mage replied, a sweet smile upon her pink, plump lips. Her plate was only half eaten and now it was cold. No longer appealing, she took her plate and dumped it in the trash while placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"All that food made me sleepy… I think I'm gonna take a snooze." yawned the pinkette as he made his way to her soft mattress covered in a plush, pink comforter. The boy plopped down onto the pillows, as soft as clouds, they welcomed his weary head and lulled him into a blissful slumber.

…

"Hey Natsu it's time to wake up." an angelic voice, pulling the dragon slayer out of his dreams. "Nngghh…...five more minutes." he groaned, not wanting to leave his comfy confines and be greeted by the harsh sunlight. "No Natsu, we have to go by the guild. We've been gone for too long, we have to at least stop in for a little bit. "Ngh, Fine, I'm getting up." the pinkette sat up and yawned, wiping away the sleepiness from his eyes.

"I don't understand why we even have to go to the guild today. They shouldn't be so into what I'm doing!" Natsu yelled at no one. His frustration only making the girl he loved giggle at his struggles. "Oh come on Natsu. You need to go. We've been away too long, they're probably worrying about us." replied the blonde, trying her best not to drag.

Meanwhile at the guild

o0o

"Hey, are you coming? Happy and i are heading to Lucy's to check up on her and maybe even Natsu if he's there." Erza and happy were making their way out of the guild, calling to their stripper friend, Gray, who was standing in his briefs as he walked up to the knight and blue cat. "What do you mean 'if he's there'? Of course Natsu would be there. If he wasn't he would be here. At the guild." the raven haired boy huffed as he crossed his arms "AYE! We gotta make sure they're okay!" the flying cat's big, round eyes filling with tears, he hasn't seen his best friend in almost a week.

"Ok let' start head-" Erza gets cut off as the guild doors swing open to reveal two people. The light of the outside day making it hard to make out who is was until their eyes adjusted and then, went wide. For they caught the sight of Pink and gold as Natsu burst in with a huge smile on his face. Meanwhile, Lucy entered a little slower and more calm. But that doesn't mean she didn't have as big a smile as Natsu.

"HELLOOOOOO FAIRY TAIL! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!" Natsu shouted as he entered. Immediately spotting Gray and socking him in the face with a sly smirk upon his dry, cracked lips. "I see you're as ugly as ever ice princess." the pinkette retorted. "Don't push me flame brain. I'll beat you easily." the ice mage yelled back. Readying himself for one of Natsu's blows.

"I wish those two wouldn't fight all the time. It gets too tiring." Lucy sighed to Mira, the bar maid. Also known as the 'she devil' for her terrifying take-over magic. "They only do it because they want each other to improve on their magic and skills." Says the silver haired beauty with a sweet smile.

The beauty and the beast watch the boys fight for the remainder of the day. Like always, Lucy goes home exhausted.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **hey guys owl and i are working on chapter six and it will be out soon. Please remember that this is our first story and i read it over and relized that our lemon moment were shorter than intended and i found a few errors in wording etc. but i will make sure to look over the next chapter to make sure there are no error in the way that story is written**

 **XOXO Owl and Soldier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **Chapter 6 took FOREVRRRRRRR. sorry bout the wait but its here now!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gray POV**

Erza and I have been dating for about four months now. I never thought it would happen but, I guess I always did kinda _like_ her. But we never told anyone we were dating, we both wanted to make sure no one knew, that would be pretty awkward. But since it's been four months today, I wanted to celebrate, so, I went out for a drink. But I think I ended up having one too many.

I was at the bar alone having a few drinks when Juvia came up to me. I could tell she was drunk by the red in her face, her constant hiccuping, and her non stop mood swings.

Every time she drinks she always ends up being really happy one second, then crying into my shoulder while her body 'melts'. " _Gray-sama, why won't you be with Juvia? Why won't you drink with Juvia? Why don't you love Juvia?_ " she sobs. "GET OFF!" I yell back at her. Which only makes her cry louder. It gets pretty crazy…

I'm not gonna lie, Juvia is a very attractive woman and the sake isn't helping to keep myself in check. I've caught myself three times now, wanting to reach out and grab her in a place that I should not be grabbing.

I can feel her push her breasts into my chest as she hugs me in tears. In nothing but her robe, it's almost like she knows that i'm drunk and that I'm having a hard time pushing her away. She's seducing me and she knows it's working. I know it's working because I can feel myself harden. The way her breasts are popping out of the opening in her robe, her never ending legs tangled in mine as she hugs me burying her face in the crook of my neck, her warm breath fans across my skin giving me goosebumps.

I was fighting a battle with myself that I knew I probably wouldn't win. I was fighting against the urge to to kiss her soft, pink lips. I was really struggling to stay in control, but I lost the second she looked up at me with her ocean blue eyes.

 **Normal POV**

Juvia looked up at Gray and their eyes locked. "J-Juvia…" the ice mage breathed, sending a chill down the rain woman's spine. She got up, Gray following shortly after.

She walked to the doors of the bar and stepped outside, waiting for cool boy to follow her, which he did and due to being drunk, he stumbled along the street after the tempting woman ahead of him, luring him with her delicious body and sweet perfume to her apartment. Hoping to seduce him into forbidden actions that just might cost him his relationship or life with Erza, but at the time that thought had not bothered to be present in his mind.

Gray followed Juvia into a building that he assumed to be her apartment. She stares off into a room that is pitch black, after a few heartbeats, he begins to follow her in. He heard the door shut behind him, slender fingers Gently grace his bare chest.

The ice mage doesn't know when he took his clothes off but doesn't really care. All that he cares about now is being able to feel the girl in the dark room, accompanying him.

The water mage pushes him onto something soft. He lays down on it and feels Juvia's hips and thighs guide him to an unknown object that felt like a pillow. She grabs his wrists and puts them onto a cold bar like object and then straps on what feels to be leather cuffs around them. She does the same to his other wrist and his ankles. Gray lets out a confused, drunk moan as he tries to pull up on the things holding down his hands and feet. "Why?" the boy groaned in confusion. "You think Juvia didn't see when Gray-sama got hard from that video with Lucy-san and Natsu-san? Well, from what Juvia seen earlier, Juvia thinks Gray-sama likes these things."

Gray thought back to video, making him harden at the memory of lucy being so in control. The ice mage could feel Juvia shift and then heard two claps. The icy teen was blinded with a bright light. After his eyes adjusted he realizes that Juvia is holding a cock ring and a butt plug. Juvia looks down at the ice wizard with an angelically, evil smile.

"What the hell do you plan to do with those?" The drunken ice cube questions the lovely drop of water. "Just be patient and Juvia will show Gray-sama just how much she loves him."The rain woman slowly and seductively clambers back onto Gray, sitting just below his knees and hooks her fingers around the hem of his boxers, slowly pulling them down his muscled legs to reveal his twitching member.

"Well, Juvia wasn't expecting Gray-sama to get so hard so quickly. Juvia guesses she'll just have to stop teasing and get to the good part~" the bluenette purred. Juvia grabs the cock ring and puts it onto Gray's thick cock. The boy winces a little as the tightness is uncomfortable and irritates the sensitive organ.

The rain woman frees Gray from his leather prison and gets off of his legs. "Come." she whispered oh so hotly against the ice mage's ear, beckoning him to follow her to another device for 'pleasure'. He did as told and stumbled after the girl to a chair with a hole in the middle like a toilet but made of polished wood. As Gray approaches it he starts to see more details. It has leather straps like the bed and looked like it could move around mechanically. Gray slows down his pace after looking at the device, this doesn't go unnoticed by Juvia. She looks back at him and smirks, "Awww, is Gray-sama scared? It'll be okay. Juvia promises to make Gray-sama feel good~." Gray stops at the coo of Juvia's words and blushes,"I-I'm not scared!" He retorts. The lovely woman watches the ice mage walk up to the wooden chair and plop down.

Gray starts to shift at the uncomfortable feeling. Juvia straps him in and grabs a controller off of a tray a few feet away. The tray is too far for Gray to make out what it was for. He gulps awaiting for what was to come.

The chair moved up when Juvia pressed on a button, startling Gray. The rain woman came closer to the chair to test out the height. The ice wizard noticed that his lover had perfect access to his twitching member. After testing the height Juvia presses another button making the chair recline itself in the air. No longer able to see Juvia Gray becomes squeamish. "W-wait what are you doing?" He asks, slightly frightened.

The cool boy heard shuffling noises where the tray was sitting, a few feet away. The lovely footsteps that belonged to the lovely woman were light as she approached him. He feels something wet and cold coat his entrance. Soon after, he feels something hard, probe it lightly. The ice Mage jumps up with little success due to the straps and gravity. "What is that!" He shouts. "Shhh… Juvia needs Gray-sama to be still." Gray hesitantly relaxes into the chair, oddly, more than he did when he first sat down.

Juvia pushed the hard object past his rectum, right as he relaxes making it go in smoothly. Gray hardly realizing it. Juvia fixes the chair and unstraps the boy. He stands up and suddenly realizes that something feels different.

"Take a step toward Juvia, Gray-sama." The enticing bluenette purrs sadistically to the ice mage. Gray collapses to the floor as he tries to make his way to the lovely glass of water ahead of him. The object inside him vibrates on command to the girl holding the controller. Gray looks up at Juvia only find her with a sly, sweet smile.

"Oh Gray-sama, you have to come closer if you want to make love with Juvia." She purrs. Gray tries to stand only to be stopped by the object inside of him. "J-Juvia…" Gray calls to her, trying to speak. Only to be stopped by drool running out of his mouth.

The icy teen watches as the lovely drop of water gracefully sits on the bed. "Juvia will pose for Gray-sama with every step he makes toward her." Gray looks at Juvia with a question clear on his face. "W-what?" Gray slides out with difficulty. "Juvia will give Gray-sama an example." With an angelic smile Gray watches as Juvia slides her dress up slightly.

The struggling teen realizes that Juvia isn't wearing underwear as he sees the slight unveiling sight of her lower lips. Juvia watches as his member jumps. The enticing woman smirks knowingly. She drops her dress and beckon him to come closer to her with a slender finger.

He looks at her for a few heartbeats before struggling to stand up. Once he is able to stay on his feet without falling to the floor, he takes a step forward. The ice mage looks up at the bluenett as the vibrating suddenly increases making him fall to his knees. "Hahhh, Hahhh W-what was that for?" Juvia's smirk increased as she replied to the boy shuddering on the ground, " Because Juvia wants to make this difficult for Gray-sama. Juvia wants to have some fun."

The still-drunk Gray struggles to fight the vibrations and stand. He finally manages to waver on his feet and take a few shaky steps towards the glorious mage egging him on.

His member is still hard and twitching, a purple-ish tint taking over the muscle as the cock ring feels tighter and tighter the longer Gray watches juvia pose. Encouraging the ice mage to make his way closer, the water mage poses in another sexy pose, smirking as she watches his cock jump at the sight. The ice Mage falls yet again to his knees. This time he gets up quickly and launches himself toward the lovely raindrop. To Juvia's surprise he ends up right at her feet writhing underneath her. She can hear his soft moans of pleasure. Juvia can't help but be turned on as tears form in the corners of his eyes and drool sliding down his lip.

Gray hears movement above him. As he looks up, he finds Juvia with her legs open as far as they can and a blushed face. The whole scene was inviting to him.

The vibrations inside him lessen to a more bearable pace letting the ice mage take a deep breath and look back to the rain woman on the bed in front of him. It was clear the she was waiting. Gray stands up and tackles the lovely drop of water to the bed. He forced his tongue into her mouth not waiting for clearance.

The two attractive mages fought for dominance, leading the kiss to an even more heated state. The teen, now drunk of the taste of the beautiful woman's lips, breaks the kiss as they pant. The ice mage reaches up to strap her arms down. "W-wait Gray-sama what are you doing?" the bluenette questions. Gray looks down at the drop of water and smirks a lustful smirk. "It's your turn."

After strapping her arms down, Gray had managed to remove the butt plug and turn it off. "Let's see how you like having a vibrator in your ass." Juvia shuddered as Gray lifted her legs and lowered his head to her opening. A pink muscle darted out and lapped at her back entrance, coating it in his warm saliva before rising back up and aligning the little toy with her opening.

The boy pushed the plastic tip all the way up into her, just barely hitting her prostate. The girl moaned loudly and forced her fist into her mouth to quiet her lustful screams as the boy before her turned the vibrations to its max. He shudders at the sight of her trembling body.

Gray leans over the shuddering girl and captures her lips in a lustful kiss. His hands find the hem of her shirt and pull it up, breaking the kiss to pull the fabric the rest of the way off her body. The raven haired boy once again captured her lips in a fiery kiss as his hands found her soft mounds. Rolling her rosy nipples between his calloused fingers.

The bluenette threw her head back and gasped at the contact on her sensitive skin. Gray made a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping to nip at her pressure point. She arches her back at the contact and gasps loudly. Gray lowers the vibrations to the lowest setting to play with her. Gray watches her as she writhes under him. His twitching member throbs unbearingly as he watches her writhe and moan in pleasure beneath him.

"G-Gray-sama Juvia can't…" She gets cut off by a sudden gasp as Gray pushes the butt plug in further until it hits roughly into her prostate. "Hahhhh! Hnnn..~" She moans as he slowly moves it out of her prostate until it is barely touching it and teasing her prostate. "J-Juvia n-needs Gray-sama to e-enter Juvia." Gray sets the mode of vibration onto medium as he slowly slides his twitching member into her core.

"Hnn.." Gray softly moans as Juvia's walls close tightly on him. Gray pumps slowly as to not hurt the writhing wet drop of maiden under him. Juvia pushes her body up against his, molding into his features perfectly. "D-Don't hold back Gray-sama, Juvia likes it hard~" Juvia purrs in his ear cooing him to force himself into her.

She pulls down with an adorably flushed face and a small seductive smile. "God, Juvia you're making me so fucking hard. I'm not going to go easy on you, even if you beg." Gray says meanly. Before Juvia could reply Gray slams roughly into her repeatedly earning loud gasps. Juvia's legs writhe in pleasure, pushing up on the straps holding them down.

Juvia's arms push up on their straps as well longing to wrap around the Ice Mage's hair. Her hands curled into the sheets of the bed as she writhes in the pleasure that Gray's large twitching member hits her core. "Nnnnnn… P-Please m-more…" Juvia gasps out as he pounds into her hitting her cervix repeatedly.

Gray gives out a small chuckle. "J-Juvia," He starts as he pants out her name. "I-I don't think I h-hit you any h-harder than t-this." He finally gasps out as he pants. Juvia looks up into his face watching as individual sweat drops down his face. Watching as his face turns from focus to pleasure as he gets into the process. Juvia shuts her eyes as she feels a warm feeling form inside of her.

She opens her eyes quickly as she realises what is about to happen. She watches Gray's face as she yells hitting her climax. "Haaaaa!" She moans and writhes underneath Gray pushing and pulling on her bound limbs. "J-Juvia's cumming!" She says as her legs suddenly stop beneath him.

Gray pounds into her harder and rougher as he hears her comment and lack of movement. He then feels the warm sticky fluid flow onto his member, still fully erect. Gray throws his head back at the pleasure of her fluids flowing onto his member. Still fully inside of her, his thrusts still rough, slowly pulling out while doing it to feel her walls clasp around him, her body begging him to stay within her.

After Gray is fully outside of her he crawls up Juvia's body until his member is in Juvia's face. He watches her face as she writhes in pleasure of her latest climax and the toy still wedged inside her at medium speed. Gray watches as her eyes slowly open and widen at the site of his cum covered and twitching member in front of her.

She looks up at the Ice Mage's face to find a cruel grin gracing his curvy lips, his eyes burning with lust. "Clean it." The lovely drop of water glances up at his throbbing member in her face and then looks back up at the boy above her. She watches as his hair falls around him as he flips his head. "Go on." He says expectantly. She keeps eye contact with him as she lifts her lips lightly touching it.

His expression changes as he bites his lower lip keeping back a low groan only to have it sound deep in his throat. His face scrunches up in concentration as he wants to feel every little thing without supervision only making the pleasure increase by tenfold. He waits for another move from the drop of water under him only to find no movement whatsoever. Juvia waits for him to open his eyes patiently wanting him to watch her.

Wanting to watch him peering down at her. The thought making her squirm in anticipation. When he finally opens his eyes. She looks at him. "Untie Juvia." Gray quickly unties her hands wanting to feel her lips on his member once again. He begins to crawl down to untie her feet but is stopped at a rough grip on his member. He quickly looks down at the raindrop to find her staring lustfully at his twitching member.

Juvia catches him staring and smiles up at him angelically evil. She squeezes his member harshly testing his durability. As a response he bucks his hips once and grits his teeth. She reaches her hand up to his face and gently strokes his cheek. He opens his eyes at her touch staring lustfully down at her. She hooks her arms around Gray's thighs and pulls him closer to him, making Gray awkwardly shuffle.

She then grabs his ass pulling it toward her to get closer to get closer to his member. Holding him in place she begins to lick the length of his member cleaning it of her fluids. After she felt it was clean she looked up at Gray for his approval. He shakes his head lightly. "You missed a spot." She looks for the spot she missed and found it to be at the base of his member. She cleans the spot and licks the length up to the top of his member.

She then gives it a playful nip. Only to gasp as the vibration suddenly increase to an unbearable rate as it rubs against her prostrate barely missing it. While she gasps, Gray roughly shoves his throbbing member into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Going with the flow of things she starts to suck on the large member in her mouth, earning a few jolts from Gray.

Gray watches as he thrusts into mouth feeling the resistance of the lovely mage below him as she pushes up on his thighs to keep him from deep throating his large erect member. Feeling the familiar feeling of his gut tightening he pulls out of her hot cavern expecting the thick fluid, only to find the feeling of resistance finding that the ring was still in place.

"J-Juvia." Gray pants. "G-Get this thing off of me." Juvia reaches and tries to fondle the ring off only to give up in defeat. "G-Gray-sama will have to snap it through love making." Juvia looks up at him with a devish smile. Gray nods as he moves his way down to her entrance and shoves himself into the warmth that has beckoned him he bucks harshly into her annoyed by the nonexistent ability to cum.

Suddenly he feels the resistance disappear and the feeling of an orgasim bloom inside of him he bucks roughly into her to relieve himself and shake off his orgasim that seemed to go on forever. Suddenly tiredness catches up with him and he falls into the beautiful woman beneath him. His hand brushes on the switch as he falls turning the vibrations to ultra maximum pleasure or so the writing said.

"G-GRAY-SAMA….! Aaahhhh!" She moans and writhes beneath him as she shakes his body trying to wake him from his slumber. The toy gently rubbing against her prostrate at the speed making her cum uncontrollably throughout the night as she tugs and moans into the mages hair above her getting endless motorboats from the boy as she writhes under him having his face pressed between her soft plush breasts.

To say the least the neighbors got no sleep and us authors will leave the rest to your beautiful minds. *Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.* -Love, Owl and Soldier ?

Juvia's sucks harder as Gray thrusts over and over into her mouth, his abdomen and testicles tightening as his climax came closer. The sight of the goddess beneath him, her ocean blue eyes, the way her teeth slightly grazed the skin of his member, the sound of her slurping and her moans, the sight of his cock disappearing between her plump lips, drool sliding it's way down her chin. He could feel it come closer and closer, an agonizing pleasure and blinding light behind his eyes.

With a few more hard thrusts, the raven haired mage's thrusts turned into wild bucks as he came into the mouth of the water mage under him. Juvia following his release as the buzzing within her brought her over the edge, her body tensing and a loud moan to escape her throat.

"GRAY-SAMA!" she her screams were muffled due to Gray's still-hard cock in her mouth as she came onto the mattress.

Gray rolled off of her and collapsed beside her, his erratic heartbeat slowing as he looked at the girl next to him.

Both mages held each other in their arms as exhaust took over their bodies and they both fell asleep. Gray held Juvia close to his body, pulling her back into his chest with his hand protectively around her waist.

* * *

 **Alright, well that was a very long chapter to write. and it was a little hard to think of the 'devises but we did it!**

 **hope you liked it**

 **Later!**


End file.
